


Can't Give Up

by bunnys_boomerang



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bad!Guardians, Gen, Good!Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnys_boomerang/pseuds/bunnys_boomerang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe he should give up. Maybe he should just let the Guardians win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on Kinkmeme somewhere.  
> In this Sandy's sand not only makes dreams, but enhances the others centres.

"This is your own fault. If only you did your job. If only you had scared us."

"Jack, you can't blame me. There are so many children and -"

"SHUT UP!" She was not one of /those/ children! She was my sister! It was /your/ job to protect us, to make us fear the ice. And now. Your going to pay. You should have done your job."

"Jack! Listen to me! Jack!" But Jack was already gone; the cold, bitter wind had picked him up and taken him to the so-called /Guardians./

When he had finally reached Burgess he realised that Jack was right, he should have done his job. If only he had stayed! If he had tried harder! Oh god he thought. I caused this. It's entirely my fault, if I had been there they wouldn't have gone on to the ice and his sister wouldn't have fallen in and Jack wouldn't have jumped in after her and his would never have happened. Pitch Black was nearly hyperventilating when he noticed the odd coloured sand that belonged to the Sandman.

He sunk into the shadows and immediately the intense feeling was lessened and he could breathe. he reappeared by an alley and saw North A.K.A Santa crouched, talking to some kids, bloody sword by his side.

"You can't win mate." Bunnymund said from where he leaned against the alley wall. "Might as well give up, you ain't gonna win this."

"Leave me alone you over grown pest." Before the Easter Bunny could say another word Pitch had once again disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind only a few nightmares had were quickly destroyed by a boomerang.

"Oh! So Pretty! Open your mouth sweetie; this is only going to hurt for a bit. But you'll feel /so/ much better with out them!" The ever so sweet sounding, colourful Tooth Fairy chimed as her little minions held the poor child's mouth open. She put her tiny hand into his mouth and grinned, showing she had no teeth. Moving quickly and quietly he put his hand on the sobbing boys back and felt the tiny heart give our from fear. The cooing faeries stopped and turned around, feathers puffed and sharp beaks ready as they started attacking his bare hands and face.

He drew the shadows around himself once more and hopefully the last for the night. Maybe the rabbit was right. Maybe her should give up this hope and stay under the bed forever.

No! He couldn't. He /wouldn't./ He could never do that; His little girl counted on him. he darling Seraphina.


End file.
